I'm With You
by CaliTues
Summary: I like you just the way you are..." Kairi/Roxas Forbidden Love English paper turned fic. Oneshot. Also includes update information for other fics...sort of. R&R please.


**No, people this is really something, surprising isn't it? Well everyone thank Mr. Martin and UrawakaiPisces because she knocked me back into wanting to write with some encouragement and Mr. Baldy made me write this stupid thing for English, we had to right forbidden love stuff so yeah this came out…by the way its Roxas and Kairi…so you haters…need to just stop here or something…? **

The girl slammed the front door of her house behind her as she rushed down the front steps, nearly stumbling on her way down. The rain drenched her auburn hair before her feet hit the slippery cement of the walkway. She ran towards the bridge that was three blocks from her house, her breathing uneven by the time she reached the sheltered tunnel.

Her pace slowed to a stop as the rain was cut off from hitting her body. A smile spread across her face as she slumped against the wall and onto the ground. The smile fell though as her body shook from the cold air that blew into the sheltered roadway.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her face into her knees. Her thoughts traveled from the cold to the argument she had just had with her parents. Of course it had been expected, only not as harsh as it had been.

She had been the source of countless rumors at school over the past three months and just like she had feared, her parents had found out.

Of course rumors would start when you began spending time with the most despised person in your school right?

She had met him on the roof of the school; she had wanted to find a quiet place to study since her friend had them both banned from the library, so she decided the roof would be the best place to do so, considering it was off limits to students. When she had opened the door, she heard a soft humming. The humming came to an abrupt stop as she shut the door. Against the railing at the edge of the roof, sat a teen with short spiked blond hair. His icy eyes glared up at her as she stood in between him and the door. His soft voice then commanded her to leave.

"I don't have to," she snapped back, "I have just as much right to be here as you do!"

"Which would be not at all?"

"So!"

The boy scoffed and told her again to leave.

"No!" She childishly stomped her foot onto the roof below her. "Why don't you leave!?"

"Because…I was here before you," he said in a flat tone.

She was silent for a few seconds before she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not leaving." She crossed her arms.

"Fine, I will," he shrugged and stood. As he walked past her she turned around and ran towards the door.

"No I'm leaving!"

"Alright," he moved aside.

"No! Why can't you…just …ugh!" she glared up at him. He in return gave her a blank look that slowly turned into a grin. And before she knew it…he was laughing at her.

"It's not funny!" She whined.

His laughter died down as she began to pout, and then he smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry…" He arched a brow. "Your name?"

"Oh! My name is…"

Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder rolled overhead. Even though the tunnel sheltered her she still shook with fear each time the sky lit up.

Soon after their first meeting on the roof, she began to leave her friends during lunch to meet him. It started out as a thing she did once or maybe twice a week, until soon it became an everyday thing. Her friends became suspicious and when the two were seen after school together, the rumors began to fly.

He wasn't as bad a person as the student body made him out to be, he just did some stupid things. Some called him a prankster, others though often referred to him as an annoyance that cheated off of them in their English class. He often tagged the outside walls of the school and more than often did he pull the fire alarm but his excuse stayed the same; "I'm just a kid."

A kid he was far from, though to him it seemed like the world would forever be his playground, no matter how old he got. And that's why she stayed with him, despite the rumors and being shunned by others, he was the complete opposite of her, and she liked it.

She sighed. They had found out who she had been spending time with, and even though she knew it to be wrong to abandon her friends and often her parents at home to stay with him, she never felt the guilt once they were together. But now they knew, they knew why her grades had been slipping, they knew why she now stayed out later with her _friends_, and they knew who controlled her thoughts when she went into one of her dream-like trances. And they forbid it.

Tears gathered in her eyes and a knot formed in her stomach for the second time that night as she thought of how her time of fun was over. Her eyes widened at the thought of what he would think of her. She buried her face as deep into the warmth of her knees as possible when she realized it would probably come as a relief to him. He probably wouldn't care that she wouldn't, couldn't, tag along with him anymore, a burden lifted from his shoulders.

She gasped and looked up as she heard a soft chuckle from above her.

"Rebellion? I never thought you'd be the type…"

She locked onto his eyes as he kneeled down in front of her. When had he gotten here? She hadn't heard his footsteps on the ground…but she really hadn't been listening for any sound…

"We…need to talk…" She said softly.

"Ah…the words that end huh?" He moved and sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He cleared his throat, "What!? You're breaking up with me!?" He cried in mock horror.

She shot him a hurt look and shrugged his arm off of her shoulders.

"I'm serious…listen."

"Okay…let's talk then," he leaned his back against the wall, placing his arms behind his head.

"What's wrong with you!?" She cried causing him to jump. "I'm sitting in a tunnel, crying! H-how can you be so relaxed!?"

"Because," he said softly, "I know you'll be okay."

She couldn't help but smile. Why did everyone have a problem with this? With him? She remained silent for a few minutes, planning her words, before she finally spoke again.

"My parents…they do-"

"They don't… want you around me right?" He smiled at her.

She nodded and he watched her from the corner of his eye as he leaned forward a bit.

"I'm sorry…" He looked at her with confusion written on his face.

"You didn't do anything, its not your fault," he laughed softly, "But… why do they…?"

"What do you mean why!?" She cried out, her yelling turned into a chain of coughs. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay…how about a coat or something before you run away next time okay?" He took of his wet jacket and wrapped his dry arms over her shoulder again.

"You k-know why…" She said in between coughs.

He looked down, his brows knitted together.

"You know I don't have a problem with you! It's them…" She said softly.

"…" He nervously looked over at her. "I can change…"

She turned to look at him. The playful gleam that usually was in his eyes was replaced a by a surreal seriousness she had seen only when defending himself…or her.

"I can," he nodded. "If…that's what it takes."

"But you don't have to," she smiled leaning on his shoulder, "And besides… I like you the way you are…"

He smiled and leaned against the wall again, taking her with him. "I can be different…only if it's for you."

She shook her head, "No, I'm with you, the same you that …"

"…That what…?"

She felt her cheeks heat up and was glad he couldn't see her face. "I love you…"

She felt his body freeze, and for a split second she regretted saying it.

"…Love you too," his grip on her tightened slightly and she smiled. "We'll figure it out…Kai"

**Okay…that's the end of that crap story. Okay I'm going to try to update Only One Savior next…and then probably Song of A Nobody. And then I'm going to write all I can for Life Away From Here (Is that what it's called?) So…yeah Only One Savior should be up by the new year, if not someone yell at me or something and it's the beta's fault :D Review if you want…**


End file.
